Charlie Kane
Charlie Kane is a character that appears throughout the Twisted Metal series. He is a contestant in Twisted Metal (1995) and Twisted Metal: Black. Twisted Metal (1995) An old and lonely cab driver from the streets of New York, he has entered Calypso's contest to learn what happened to his son, a young man who disappeared 20 years ago. Vehicle: Yellow Jacket Actor: '''Robert Goodens '''Ending: Twisted Metal 2 Although Charlie doesn't make an appearance in this game, it is assumed that he is the driver of Dark Tooth. After defeating all opponents at Hong Kong, the message states that Dark Tooth is Needles' father. He is enraged that you killed Sweet Tooth and wants revenge. If it is like Twisted Metal (1995), then the father of Sweet Tooth/Driver of Dark Tooth would be Charlie Kane. Twisted Metal: Black Charlie's son was like most normal boys. He brought home good grades, was respectful to everyone he met... an all around well-mannered child. It was his older brother that the rest of the neighborhood talked about though - the really bad Kane child. Everyone knew about him. But even the terror that he brought could not disturb the close relationship of Charlie and his younger son. They were the joy and light in each others eyes. Nothing could separate them... not even death. Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: FREQUENTLY AGITATED Vehicle: Yellow Jacket Info: Males Age: 50/8 Disorder: Autism (mechanical savant), Oppositional Defiant Disorder Treatment: Family therapy, reality testing, NO toys with moving parts. Wish: Make life better. Voice actor: None & Ian Axness Story Over a year, everything was going great for Charlie Kane and his son. He drives a taxi and takes his son sometimes, he wouldn't let him talk about his brother, who became bad when he drove an ice cream truck, as for Charlie and his son, they're like best friends. One fateful night, a passenger had a gun, shot Charlie and ran, his son was horrified by this, but had an idea. He put together a controller that made his father alive again. Other people think it's weird and they wanted to put the boy in a home and bury his father, but he didn't want that, so he enters a contest hosted by Calypso, who promised to make things better. Dialogue #I know things can't be like they were. But at least- when we win- people won't try to split us apart... #My dad doesn't say much anymore. But I know he still loves me. I just wish- sometimes- he could tell me himself. #I was always real smart. But I hated it. The other kids made fun of me. But being smart let me save my dad. #Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid of him. I just gotta get past his force field and I can win. #My older brother is in this contest too. He scares me. But I think I feel some kind of...connection between us... #This battleground is small and full of enemies. I gotta keep moving if I want to survive this. #This is it. The last battleground in the contest. If I win me and my dad will never be torn apart. #Dad said I should always respect the police. But they want to take father away...I can't let that happen... Ending Charlie's son won the contest and went to Calypso, asking for his prize; to make everything all better. It turns out to be a trick: Calypso destroyed the controller, killing Charlie. His son begged him to come back and even tried to fix the controller, but he was pulled away by Calypso. Calypso told Charlie's son that, in time, things will be better and that he needs a successor to take over his contest when he dies. Charlie's other son would've been the perfect choice, but since his younger brother killed him, he was the next best thing, as violence was in his blood. From this it can be assumed that Calypso wanted Sweet Tooth to take over Twisted Metal. Twisted Metal: Lost Charlie Kane appears in this game, again controlled by his son, though it is unclear how this could be due the advanced state of decay Charlie's body would be in (Although it's possible that Charlie was embalmed by his son). His son's intent is to kill his brother, then himself, which would end the Kane family. Twisted Metal (2012) "That night, he did cut me...but he didn't kill me. If he wanted me dead, he would have done it." ''-''Charlie Kane, Twisted Metal (2012) In a reversal of previous games, Charlie Kane is the eldest son of Marcus Kane, soon to be known as the notorious serial killer, Sweet Tooth. When his father went mad and murdered his family, Charlie hid in a closet. Coincidentially, he was able to get an excellent view of the killer clown's attempt to murder Sophie - Charlie's sister and Marcus' only daughter - and her subsequent escape. Although it seemed that Sweet Tooth had forgotten him in his pain and fury over "the one that got away", Charlie felt that his father deliberately spared him that night. During the ending movie, the grown up Charlie arrives at Sophie's grave and begins digging with a pickaxe. He believes that Sweet Tooth spared him to act as an heir; if anything happened to his father, Charlie could take his place. To this end, Charlie digs up Sophie's coffin, which contains the remains of herself and Marcus; the latter being teleported there by the treachery of Calypso. As he emerges from the hole, clown mask in hand, he muses that he idolized his father, thus vowing revenge on the one who murdered him. Declaring that he will soon be strong enough to return the favor, Charlie dons the mask, lights his head on fire, and drives away in his father's infamous ice cream truck. Trivia Twisted Metal (1995) *Charlie has a hook for a hand. How he got the hook is unknown. *A few memorable quotes from his Lost Ending (See below) have become minor internet memes. *In the TM(1995) instruction book, it's said that Charlie Kane is a former race car driver. This is referenced subtly in his lost ending by how he says to Calypso that he 'Just wanted a chance to drive again', even though that contradicts with his goal with finding out what happened to his son. Twisted Metal 2 *It is possible that Charlie Kane died in TM2. If that is the case, then Charlie Kane is dead in both worlds (Sweet Tooth's and the Real World). *It is unknown how Charlie came into possession of Dark Tooth or why he's using it. Either the shock of learning that Sweet Tooth is his son caused him to snap or he might suffer from a similar case of split personality like Marcus/Needles does. Twisted Metal: Black *The ending of TM:B may imply that the Kane family may have some connection to Calypso. *At 8 years old, Charlie's son could be considered the youngest (known) contestant in the Twisted Metal series. (Regardless of game). *Charlie's son is not mentioned outside of TM:B. It's likely that he doesn't actually exist. **Another theory is that Charlie's son may represent Needles as a child. *He is Needles' interpretation of how he may or may not know that he might of forgotten about his family, until revealed in a cutscene (Endings mostly). *In the credit sequence, Charlie Kane's son is referred as Taxi Boy. *Charlie Kane's son, along with Axel are the only unlockable characters to be Blackfield Asylum patients. *Prior to his death, Charlie had a full head of brown hair. How or why he later became bald is unknown. **Also Charlie was shot at the side of his head, but in vehicle select screen shows the bullet wound at the middle of the forehead. Quotes Twisted Metal *''"YEAH!"'' Twisted Metal (1995) (Lost Ending): *''"Well, I... I just... well..."'' *''"Actually, sir... I... I really wanted just another chance to drive."'' *''"I just wanted one more shot!"'' *''"What do you mean?"'' *''"Well, just a second, now... I don't want this!"'' *''"That's straaaaange! It tastes like-- GAAAAGGGHHH!!!"'' *''"Sounds good to me, baby!"'' Twisted Metal Black Note: Charlie himself does not speak at any point in the game. Instead his son provides dialogue. * "Last year, everything was perfect." * "My dad drove this cab. He used to take me with him sometimes." * "I have a brother, but my dad won't let me talk about it." * "He said my brother became really, really bad when he started to drive that ice cream truck." * "Me and my dad; we were like best friends". * "One night, there was this passenger... He had this gun, he killed my dad and ran..." * "I just sat there while my dad died... but then I had this idea." * "I was able to put together this controller. It made my dad alive again." * "I control him now. People think it's weird. They don't like it." * "They want to put me in a home and bury my dad, but I don't want him to leave me. I don't want to be alone..." * "That's why I entered this contest. When I win this game, Calypso promises he will make everything all better." Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased